Legend Of Zelda: The Forgotten Life
by 1esor2
Summary: Ever wonder why Dark Link is so determined to kill Link? They don't even know each other! Or do they? This is a story about about Link and his brother Zack. They grew up very close, but will one thing change all of that? Rated T for future chapters. (Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Legend Of Zelda: The Forgotten Life**

_Hello there! This is a story I wrote a few months ago. I posted all the chapters on YouTube, but now I'm re-posting them on here so people who don't want to watch the videos can still read it. Some of the chapters are really short, but there are 32 chapters to look forward to! So enjoy and please review! :D_

Chapter: 1

(Link's Point Of View)

I got out of bed and yawned. It was way too early to wake up, but I liked it. The sun was still rising. I looked over at Zack. His silver hair was covering half of his face. He looked so calm; peaceful. Better not wake him.

I slipped on some shoes and went outside. The grass was still wet from the dew and a small fog was in the air. I walked over to the small apple tree. My feet were slick from the dew, so I didn't climb into the tree like I normally would.

I saw an apple right above my head, red and ready to pick. I gripped the apple and plucked it from the branch. I then turned towards the sun and sat under the tree. The sun was just barely over the trees, so I ate my apple and watched it rise. When the sun was well over the trees and my apple long gone, I stood up and started back to the house. I first though tossed my apple core to the pigs.

When I was about half way to the house, I remembered Zack. "He would want an apple," I thought. I turned around and slowly jogged back to the tree. When I reached the tree, I began looking for a good apple. The closest one that was ready to pick was a few branches up. I sighed and pulled myself into the tree.

I began to climb, even though my feet were still damp and slick from the dew. I finally sat on a branch right under the apple. I reached up and grabbed it. In one swift move I picked it, but in an even swifter move, I fell.

(Zack's Point Of View)

I heard a scream. A loud scream. I jumped up and looked around. Nothing. Then I heard crying. I grabbed my shoes and ran outside. On the ground was my little brother, Link. There was a long cut up his arm. He was trying to hold back the tears. I ran over and knelt down beside him. I tore off a piece of my shirt (it was old anyways) and began to clean off the blood.

Link smiled. "Thank you," He whispered. I looked at him. "What did you do?" I asked. His face turned red with embarrassment.

"I was getting you this," He said, handing me an apple. I took it and laughed. "You've never been good at climbing trees!" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. We stared at each other for a minute, and then burst out laugh.

I heard the front door open and turned around. "Link! Zack! Time too- oh no!" our mother shouted. She ran over to us, but ignored me. Her attention was on Link and his injured arm.

"How did this happen?" She screeched. I rolled my eyes. She over reacts to everything like this. Link looked away. "I kinda fell out of a tree," he answered, struggling not to laugh at our mother's over reaction.

She picks him up and starts back towards the house. I could hear Link complaining, "Mom! I'm 10! It's no big deal! I'm fine!" But she kept walking. She opened the door and takes Link inside. I give a small chuckle and turn towards the tree. I smile as I see the branches, all calling for me to climb them.

I place the apple Link picked for me in my mouth and begin to climb. I keep going until I reach the top. I lean back on the trunk and take a bite out of the apple. It was really good. Link sure went through a lot to get it.

I finish my apple in less than 5 minutes, but I don't leave the tree. I enjoy height, climbing, all of that fun stuff that Link isn't any good at. It takes me awhile before I force myself to climb down and check on Link. I start to think about giving him tree-climbing lessons on the way back. I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Mom was standing in the kitchen with a bucket of water and a bloody washcloth.

"Where's Link?" Mother looks at me and then back at the cloth. "In your guy's room." I nod and go down the hall to our room. The door was cracked open just a little.

I push it open and see Link sitting on his bed. "Hey," I say kind of soft. He looks up at smiles at me. "Hey." I walk in and close the door all the way. I head towards Link's bed and sit down besides him. "How's your arm?" I asked.

He shrugs. "Not so bad. Hurt a lot more when I first cut it." I nodded. "That's good. Not that it was hurt before, but that it's better now."

"Yeah." He says. We sit there for a few minutes not saying a word. Link's stomach gives one growl though before long. He smiles and gives a small laugh. "Hungry?" I asked. He nodded. I looked out the window at the apple tree. "Want another apple?"

"Yeah!" I stand up. "Alright then, lets go!"

_Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 coming soon! If you want to read this on YouTube, my username is still 1esor2. Please leave a review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

(Link's Point Of View)

We headed outside, Zack and I. We walked over to the apple tree smiling. My arm still stung, but I didn't care. "Are you gonna climb up?" asked Zack when we got to the tree. I shook my head.

"Why don't you climb up, pick the apples, then throw them to me?" I suggested. Zack laughed. "Scared to climb?" he asked. "No!" I shouted, "You're the best climber, and I don't think mom will be happy if I fell again."

He thought for a second. "Okay, but I get first dibs on the apples." I looked at him, not in the best mood. "Not fair! When have you made deals about climbing trees? You love to climb!"

"And you need to learn!" He shouts, still laughing. I glare at him. "I can climb." He laughs harder. "Then why did you fall?"

I kept on glaring. "My feet were wet from the dew." He was still laughing. I was shocked he didn't drop to the floor in hysterics yet. "Why won't you climb now then?" He barely gets out.

I had to think for a second. "My arm still hurts." It was true, it still stung pretty badly. Zack finally stopped laughing and sighed. "Okay, but tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree."

"Okay, right after I teach you how to use a sword properly," I tell him. He gasped and I started laughing. Zack's face got red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"I can use a sword just fine!" He yelled. I continued laughing. "Then why can't you beat me?"

As soon as I say that, I feel terrible. Zack's face goes from anger to hurt. "You know why I can't beat you, and you won't let me forget I guess!" He shouts.

He turns and storms back to the house. "Zack wait…" but he already slammed the door close. Great. I just had to bring up that! I should've left it at the tree climbing lessons.

I look at my left hand. Blank. For now. I felt so bad! I looked around for a second, and then headed off into the woods.

(Zack's Point Of View)

Why did her say that? He knows, I know. He has the blessing of the Goddesses. The Triforce of Courage. Me? Nothing. Just the older brother of a sword-wielding prodigy. I'm not the remember able one. Link gets all the glory. What do I get? Once again, nothing.

I feel like I was born with nothing special about me. Like I was born to be forgotten…

_**End Of Chapter 2! Please leave a review if you liked it! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

_(Zack's Point Of View)_

I'm still not talking to Link. It's been a few hours, but I can't forgive him. I was born first. My parents expected me to get the blessing of the Goddesses. When Link got it we were all shocked. I was the brave one. I did whatever it took to beat Link. I was never rude about it; I just wanted to prove myself to the Goddesses. Link would try, but never as hard as me. He soon just started following me around to help me train.

He was never upset when he lost, but there was one thing he was better at even before he got the Triforce: Wrestling. He was smaller than me, but he would always win. No idea how, he just did. Even now he still does. Now that he has the Triforce though, he's better at sword fighting, horse back riding, and archery. I'm still better at swimming and tree climbing. I can also light and throw bombs pretty well, but so can he. He can do anything.

He can climb trees, it's just that I'm better and I've never fallen. He falls all the time! But no one cares. All they care about is that stupid triangle on his left hand. So I do all I can to please the Goddesses and my reward is to be forgotten.

My mother runs into the room, interrupting my thoughts. Her face was screaming panic. "What's wrong?" I ask her, my voice filled with worry. I stand up and look right into her crazed eyes.

"Have you seen Link? He's not in the house or the barn! Do you know where he went?" She cried. I started to think about what happened. I ran inside, but he didn't follow.

"Mom, calm down. I'll go find him." I walked past her and out the door. I then head towards the apple tree. No sign of him being there recently. I look around on the ground. I see a small footprint, then another. They keep going into the forest.

"Mom!" I called. A few seconds later, she opens the door.

"Did you find him?" she shouts. I shook my head.

"Not yet, but I think I know where to find him. I'm going to take Phantom and look around." I started running towards the barn. I jump the fence and push the doors open. My horse, Phantom, was standing next to Link's horse, Epona. I open Phantom's stall door, place the saddle on his back, and then jump on.

"Let's go find Link." I whisper. He neighs and runs forward. I lead him out the doors and over the fence. Phantom begins to slow down as we reach the trees so we don't crash. I pat his neck.

"Let's go boy." He walks forward, following the small footprints left in the soft dirt.

…..

We had been walking for about an hour. "How far did he go?" I whisper to no one. Phantom kept going, but I could tell he was getting tired. I knew there was a small stream close by so he could get a drink.

We walked for another five minutes before reaching the stream. I get off and splash my face with cool water. Phantom gladly laps up some water and walks in a little to cool his hooves. I frown and sit on a rock. Where could Link have gone? If something happened, none of us had weapons to defend ourselves.

I stand up and look over at Phantom. I'll give him another minute or so before moving on.

All of a sudden, there's a blood-curdling scream. I jerk my head around and freeze. A few seconds later, I hear it again. I turn towards Phantom and run. I jump on his back and yank him around. We then sprint into the forest.

There are a lot of trees so running is hard, but I hear the scream again and know that we had to keep going. A few minutes later few reach a small clearing and a flash of green. I watch as the green gets thrown against a nearby tree.

There was blood on the trunk of the tree and on the green. I get off Phantom and get a closer look. I felt sick when I saw who it was.

"LINK!" I screamed. He slowly opened him eyes.

"Zack… look… out…"

I turn around to find myself standing in front of a six-foot monster with a battle-axe. I take a few steps back and jerk my head around, looking for something to defend myself with. As I back up next to the tree, my hand catches a thick branch that fell from the tree and I grip it like it's my life. I raise the branch slowly, ready to hit the beast if I have to.

The beast doesn't attack though. He just smiles and says, "You wouldn't hurt your ally, would you?" Ally? What was he talking about? I glared at him.

"Stay away from my brother." I then swing the branch and hit him right across the face.

_End Of Chapter 3_

**Thank you BeecherOfTheDead22 for reviewing! Next chapter coming soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! Honestly the only excuse I have is I'm lazy. I have it all written, I just need to type and post it, and I hate typing something I've already written, but I am determined to do it!**

Chapter: 4

(Zack's Point Of View)

It was the perfect hit, right across the face, but it wasn't enough. The beast falls back and gives a shout of pain, but shows no signs of giving up. Then again, it was only one blow to the face, so it doesn't surprise me. While he's dazed I turn back to Link.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question and he know it, but he just shakes his head and whispers, "No."

There's a deep cut on his head and lots of cuts and scratches up his arms and legs. He's lost a lot of blood. Just as I'm getting ready to tend to his wounds, I hear a growl, deep and evil. I snap my head back to face the beast. He glares at me, his left eye swollen shut and useless due to the blow.

"Ally or not, you're dead!" he yells. Ally? What does he mean by that?

"I'm not ally of yours!" I snap, "So what do you want?" He gives a slight chuckle.

"What do you think I want?" he asked. There was an evil smile on his face and his eyes moved over from me to Link.

"No," I whispered. The beast looks back at me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"No!" I shout, gripping the stick in my hands. "No one hurts my brother!" I charge right for the beast, "NO ONE!"

The monster takes a few steps back, horror written all over his face. He drops his battle-axe. I slow to a stop and stare at him. He wasn't scared of me, but something else. I turn and look at Link.

Link was up on his feet, perfectly fine. The cuts and scratches were still there, but he was standing like they weren't; like nothing was wrong.

"Link," I whispered in awe. His left hand was glowing. Each second it got brighter. I turned and closed my eyes from fear of going blind. I hear a scream, low and deep. It was the beast. I wanted to scream as well. The light was so intense! I felt as if I were going to melt away into nothing.

Why is the Triforce harming me? I thought it was to protect people from evil creatures! So why am I in so much pain? Just as I was ready to pass out, the light began to dim down. It got softer and softer until I was able to open my eyes. I was crouched up into a ball, hands over my head as if I were being attacked. I looked over at Link.

He closed his eyes and fell to the ground. I pushed myself up, slowly though, for the power of the Triforce was still affecting me. I walked over to him as fast as I could. It's a struggle to stay on my feet, but every time I think about falling over in pain, I look at Link and remember why I'm here, why I care.

After what felt like hours, but really was only a few minutes, I reach him. I kneel down next to him, praying to the Goddesses that he's okay…

(Link's Point Of View)

Everything's a blur. What happened? I feel so weak. Everything's dark. Are my eyes closed? I can't feel anything. My arms and legs are dead; I have no control. The only thing I can feel is my body hopping up and down on what feels like the back of a horse.

(Zack's Point Of View)

I lead Phantom back to the farm with Link on his back. I wish I could ride on Phantom, but I'd probably end up falling off. I still felt weak. I wish I was able to sleep, but I had to get Link back to the house. His head was still bleeding and I know our mother would kill me if I passed out and left Link like this.

My mind drifts back to the beast. He had passed out back there when Link's Triforce started glowing, but that wasn't what made me think of him, it was what he said. He called me his ally. How could I be his ally? I've never seen him before in my life! Maybe he got me confused with someone else? No, that's not it. I don't know what he meant by it, but I know, somehow, he was lying. But I'm not evil! Am I? No, I'm not. Or at least, I hope I'm not…

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review! I will try to update more often! If I don't update for a while, please let me know! Like I said, the only excuse I have for not updating is laziness. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long! I wanted to update 2 days ago, but I didn't have time. Sorry! Please forgive me! DX**

(Link's Point Of View)

A bright light, and then darkness. Black and white. I can't seem to focus on one thing. I could feel a sharp pain in my head, but there's pain everywhere, so that doesn't surprise me. I try to open my eyes, but every time I get close, a wave of black or white rushes over them.

I can hear sounds. Not talking, well maybe talking, I can't really tell. I can just hear something. As the pain dulls, I am finally able to open my eyes to a wooden roof and silver hair. Zack.

(Zack's Point Of View)

I turn my head to see how Link is doing. His blue eyes are dull, but open.

"Link! You're awake!" He tries to sit up, but fails. His head falls back onto his pillow and he grunts with pain. I jump up to help him.

"You okay?" I ask, reaching for the ice on the dresser. Link nods his head.

"Yeah. What happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"Where do I start? The part where I saved your life, or the part where you saved mine?" He smiled.

"Either one."

I hand him the ice and sit back down on the foot of his bed. As I explain to him what happened, I make sure to not bring up the part when the beast called me his ally or when I almost passed out due to the power of the Triforce. I still don't know what the beast meant by what he said, or why I almost passed out. After I finish Link sighs.

"How long was I out?" he asked. I look up at the ceiling.

"Let me see… all this happened on Thursday, so four days." His eyes go wide.

"Four days?"

I nod. "Destroying that beast took a lot of energy, plus you were already injured."

Link's face gets a real sad/depressed look. "What's wrong?" He looked like he just found something out. Does he remember the beast calling me his ally? Oh please, for the love of Nayru don't let it be that!

"I missed my tree climbing lessons," he says.

I look at him. A smile grows across his face and we both burst out laughing. I'm grateful he doesn't remember…

(Link's Point Of View)

We laugh for a while. I act all happy and cheerful while Zack's in the room, but when he leaves to go help dad with the pigs, the frown returns.

I remembered everything, and while Zack was telling me what happened, he left out what the beast called him. He thinks I don't know, but I do. I can't believe he kept it from me. Does he not trust me?

I remember what Farore told me when I received the Triforce of Courage; The reason why Zack didn't receive it. I thought she was lying, but after hearing what the beast said, could it be true? I pray that it's not, that she's wrong about Zack, but so far everything she said has been correct. I just hope that in the end, she's wrong.

**End Of Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update sooner from now on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Reply's At The End!**

**Chapter 6:**

(Link's Point Of View)

It's been a week senses the beast attack. I feel fine physically, but mentally it's a struggle to focus on anything. Zack and the beast kept popping into my head! Did Zack ask the beast to attack me? No, he would never do that. Would he?

So much uncertainty made my head hurt. His ally. What did he mean by that?

(Zack's Point Of View)

What did he mean by 'his ally'? Good news is, Link doesn't know, and he never will if I can figure this out!

"Zack?"

"Yeah mom?" I called. She walked into the bedroom.

"You want to run over to Hyrule Market and pick up a few things?" she asked.

"Sure." She reached into her pocket and hands me a slip of paper and a small pouch.

"Here's what we need and here's the rupees for them."

I take the list and the pouch and head out towards the barn. I give a loud whistle and Phantom comes trotting over. I climb the fence and hop on his back.

"Let's go boy," I tell him. Phantom takes a few steps back, then runs and leaps over the fence. We continue to gallop out of Oridon and into Hyrule Field.

(Link's Point Of View)

"Please Nayru, give me the strength to get through this," I whispered. I hope she heard me. Mom says the Goddesses hear every prayer, but she's been wrong before, so I don't exactly always trust what she says.

When I finish my prayers to the Goddesses, I get up and go into the kitchen. Dads outside with the goats, but mom's here. She looks over at me.

"Hi Link," she smiles.

"Hey," I replied. "Do you know where Zack is?"

"He's at Hyrule Market. I asked him to get a few things." I pause for a moment.

"Can I go too?" I asked.

"Well…" she hesitates.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I guess you can," she sighs, "Just make sure you take Epona with you and go find Zack right away." I nod once and run outside. I give one whistle and Epona runs out, leaps over the fence, and the trots over next to me. I hop onto the saddle and grip the reins.

"Come on girl," I whispered, "Let's go find Zack." We gallop off. It's fall so the trees are beautiful, but I can't see any. My mind is racing faster than Epona.

"What if Zack's meeting up with the beast?" I asked myself. Please don't let that be true. Oh Farore, please be wrong about him!

**End Of Chapter 6!**

**Sorry it's been so long sense my last update! I wasn't being lazy, I was finishing up something that I'm posting on YouTube and I was trying to get it done by the end of Spring Break! Anyway, onto the replies!**

**ToonLink: Thank you so much! I was worried I didn't put a lot of detail, but I'm glad you think so! I will try to estimate when I will update, but I won't always be able to. Only thing I know is I won't be able to post on Mondays. Also, depending on how much homework I have will help decide when I post. I'm hoping to get chapter 7 up by tomorrow, but no promises!**

**Frog Nut: Sorry it took so long! I'm glad you like it though!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I KNOW! I'm like the worst updater EVER! DX I'm sorry! I'm almost done with my YouTube series though (only two more episodes!) so after that, I'll be able to focus on this alone for a few weeks! Yay! Review replies at the end! :D**

Chapter 7:

(Zack's Point Of View)

We finally reached Hyrule Market. I dismount and leave Phantom outside the gates. He can roam around Hyrule Field until I'm finished.

I unfold the list and walk through the gates. Salt, lettuce, bread, and tomatoes. Looks easy enough. I start looking around trying to see what stand has what. I spot the lettuce and tomatoes at one stand, so I gather what I need and pay the man 10 rupees, plus two more for a bag. I find the bread a few minutes later and pay 20 rupees for two loafs. Lastly salt. This one may be a bit harder.

It took me awhile, but after 10 minutes of walking around, I finally found some. I'm left with three rupees, which is normally enough, but it looks like the prices have gone up.

"Hey kid," the man grumbles.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You gonna buy something?"

I look at the salt. "Well, I was but-"

"But nothin!" he cuts in, "if ya ain't gonna buy, leave my stand!"

I start to back away when a boy in a black robe steps in.

"Ralph," the boy whispered, "He's one of us." Ralph, the guy at the stand, looks at me shocked.

"Sorry bout that. Should've said somethin." He hands me the salt and then turns to tend to his other customers. I look over to thank the boy, but he started to walk away. I ran to catch up with him.

"Thanks," I told him. He turned around to look at me. He's not that tall or big. He looks about my age, maybe a little older. He smiled.

"No problem. You're one of us."

I gave him a weird look. "One of us? What does that mean?" I've never met this guy in my whole life!

His eyes widen. "You don't know?" he gaps. I shook my head. The boy jerks his head around, making sure no one was listening before saying, "Follow me."

(Link's Point Of View)

I need to find Zack. Ug! There's so many people here at Hyrule Market it drives me crazy! Find Zack and get out! A flash of silver catches my eye.

"Zack?" I called out. No reply, yet I follow the silver. I don't know where it's going, but I still follow.

It slips behind a building and down a flight of stairs into the basement of that building. I listen for the door to slam shut before proceeding down the stairs after it. The latch must've been broken because the door was slightly open, even though I heard it slam shut. I peeked inside to see what I was following.

My heart stops.

Inside was Zack with a cloaked boy, but what scared me to death was the beast with one eyes knocked out where Zack had hit him with a stick a week ago…

End Of Chapter 7

**Review Replies!**

**ToonLink: Thank you so much! You're reviews make me smile and brighten my day! A lot have people said I had a talent for writing, but I fail to see it. I'm just glad others seem to like it! Don't worry about it not being finished though. I have it done; I just need to type it all up onto the computer! There are 32 chapters in this. **

**Frog Nut: Thank you! I wrote this because I didn't want to see Dark Link as a cold-blooded killer. I always felt bad for him and thought of him as a person, so thing happened! I will finish posting it! There are 32 chapters; I just need to type them all up, which can be a pain in the butt, but worth it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this! Don't know why you guys do, but hey, if you like that's awesome! I just don't see it! XD So far there is 12 reviews, 1 favorite, 464 views (WTF!), and 3 followers! You all are just amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T KILL ME! I know it's been awhile, but I have excuses! **

**My sister had her first communion!  
2. I got confirmed!**

**3. I'm lazy and forgot**

**I know, not good excuses, but please don't kill me! DX Review replies at the end!**

(Zack's Point Of View)

I glared at the beast. "What is he doing here?" I growled. The boy gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean? We're all ally's here."

I can't believe it! Is everyone crazy? I don't even know these people! How can I be their ally?

"I'm not ally of his!" I snapped. My glare hardens. The beast drew his axe, but before anything could happen, the boy stepped in front of us.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

""He tried to kill my brother!" I yelled back.

The boys face was full of shock and my glare fades away.

"What?" I asked. The boy began to think, shock turning into fear as if someone was about to burst in and kill them.

After a minute of silence he asks, "Your brother?" I nodded my head. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What?" I asked again. I wasn't following.

The boy whispered something into the beast's ear. It nods and walks off to another pair of stairs; different than the ones we used to get down here.

"What's going on?" I'm almost screaming that that point. The boy just begins to pace back and forth, as if trying to figure out the answer to my question.

"I'm just going to leave," I said, taking a few steps back.

"NO!" The boy shouts. He disappears and I turn around, ready to bolt out the door, but he's standing there, blocking it. My eyes go wide.

"What- how did- wh- huh…" I can't finish the sentence.

He just shakes his head. "I can't let you leave."

There's a gasp from outside the door. The boy heard it, as well I guess because he yanks it open to see who's there.

Link was sitting there, listening in on us. His face was full of pure terror.

"Link!" I yelled, "Run!"

I push the boy out of the way and grab Link's hand. We run out of there, refusing to stop. When we reach Hyrule Field, we whistle for our horses as loud as we can. Not even a minute later, Phantom and Epona come running up to us. We jump on and take off, galloping as fast as we can, not looking back.


End file.
